Toon City: Road Trip
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: Goku awakens one day to find the family's beloved HD TV stolen. On their adventure find the TV, Goten and his friends encounter an FBI agent, and Big Gino, who just paid them to "take care" of a old friend who betrayed him.
1. Preface

T'was a dark and stormy night in the highway, and there was a school bus on the highway, and on that Highway, there were our favorite group of kids, and for some reason, they were covered in dirt and grass stains. Pacifica had a black eye, messy hair, Danielle's beanie hat was torn up, her clothes were messy, Mabel's sweater seemed as if it was tattered, Sherman's lenses were cracked, Penny's hair was messy and her skirt was tattered along with her socks, Dipper's hat was ripped in half, Dexter's glasses had one lens missing, and his clothes looked tattered, Jimmy looked like he was in a brawl, Johnny Test was just flat out beat up, Cindy had a bruised arm, Sheen's Ultra-Lord's shirt was torn, Carl's glasses were broken, Libby's CD player was broken, Helga's nose was bleeding and her clothes were tattered, mostly her hairbow, Arnold and Gerald had bandages on their knees and calves, and the others looked beaten.

"Wow, that was one heck of a football game." Dani then said.

"You're tellin' me." Gerald then said.

"And all that's left is movie night!" Dipper then said.

"That's perfect!" Penny replied, excitedly. "Which movie should we see?"

"Well, I have the _Friday Night Lights DVD_." Goten said, convincingly.

"The movie with Billy Bob Thornton or the TV series with Kyle Chandler?" Penny asked.

"Only the DVD of the Movie, because the Movie is much better, I didn't care for the show." Goten then said.

"Wait, you watched some episodes and you liked them." Sherman said, while shrugging.

"The only episodes that I liked on the show was _Pilot,_ _State, There Goes the Neighborhood, Jumping the Gun, Underdogs, East of Dillon, The Son, Thanksgiving, and Always._ " Goten then said, blantly.

"How about _Frozen_? When I saw it with my mom, I loved it." Penny said.

"Seriously? A girl's movie?" Kid Trunks then said, causing Penny to glare at the boy.

"Well, I guess I could pick out a movie." Goten replied. "How does this sound, Little Giants, or Friday Night Lights?"

"I guess we could figure it out when we get to the cinema tonight." Penny replied, shrugging.

"So we should meet up at the movie theater?" Sherman asked.

"Yeah, at 8." Mabel then said.

 _Toon City Cinema 8PM_

Cindy, Penny, Dipper, Mabel, Kid Trunks, Goten, Jimmy, Dexter, Sherman and Waddles were waiting for the rest of the group, who just got the film.

"Well, I hope whatever we're watching, it's good, like _The Godfather_." Sherman then said.

"I did not care for _The Godfather_." Wolfgang replied.

"What?" Everyone exclaimed

"Did not care for _The Godfather_." Wolfgang replied.

 **"** How can you even say that, Wolfgang?" Arnold asked.

"Didn't like it."Wolfgang said.

"Wolfgang, it's so good! It's like the perfect movie!" Helga stated.

"This is what everyone always said. Whenever they say..." Wolfgang said.

"Robert De Niro, Al Pacino, I mean, you never see, Robert Duvall!" Stinky then said.

"Fine. Fine. Fine actor, did not like the movie." Wolfgang stated.

"Why not?" Gerald asked

"Did not...couldn't get into it." Wolfgang then said.

"Explain yourself. What didn't you like about it?" Penny asked.

"It insists upon itself, Penny." Wolfgang replied.

"What?"

 **"** It insists upon itself."

 **"** What does that even mean?"

"Boy howdy! Because it has a valid point to make, it's insisted!" Sid then said.

"It takes forever getting in; you spend like six and a half hours... You know, I can't get through, I've never even finished the movie. I've never seen the ending." Wolfgang said, rubbing his neck.

 **"** You've never seen the ending?!"

"How can you say you don't like it if you haven't even given it a chance?" Sherman then said.

 **"** I agree with Sherman. It's not even fair." Penny then said.

 **"** I have tried on three separate occasions to get through it, and I get to the scene where all the guys are sitting around on the easy chairs." Wolfgang then said.

"Yeah, it's a great scene. I love that scene." Sherman then said.

"I have no idea what they're talking about. It's like they're speaking a different... You know, that's where I lose interest in it." Wolfgang then said.

"You know what, Wolfgang, the language they're speaking is a language of subtlety; it's something you don't understand." Penny then said.

 **"** I love _The Money Pit_. That is my answer to that statement." Wolfgang replied.

"Exactly." Penny then said.

"Well, there you go."

"Whatever."

"I like that movie too." Sheen then said.

"Anyway, guess what I got, something that came in the mail today." Sherman said, holding a DVD. "It's from a guy named _Bearquarter2008."_

"Well, what is it?" Gerald asked.

"A film called. _Toon City: Road Trip._ " Sherman replied, eyebrow raised. "Should we watch it?"

"Yeah." Phineas said.

Everyone got their movie snacks and headed to the theater they rented out and went inside. Then, the previews started after the reminder to turn off cell phones.

The preview for _"Batman V. Superman"_ played, and it captured the eyes of everyone.

Then, the preview for _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_ , and while 74% got excited, others were thinking it would be a waste of time.

And finally, they saw a preview for this: watch?v=ODOwPiyxWSQ. _(A Fanmade Jimmy Neutron trailer, watch it! I recommend it!)_

And now, the movie begins...


	2. Cell Phone Policy

**Stage:**

"Good evening, my name's Helga G. Pataki." Helga then said, formally dressed. "The movie you're about to see utilizes 3D technology. You'll see the idiots like no other human being has seen them before. In 3 dimensions."

"In order to experience this new dimension, you must put on the special glasses that you were given in the lobby." Mabel Pines then said, also formally dressed, both then put on their 3D glasses and hoped for something to happen.

"This is gonna be cool!" Mabel then said. However, nothing was happening, Mabel was still anxiously waiting. "Uh, Helga, it doesn't look any different."

"Criminy! Hey Mabel, look at my hand! It's in 3D!" Helga smiled, deviously.

"What, really? I don't see..." Mabel then said, confused, but before she could finish her sentence, she got punched in the face by Helga. Mabel then said in excitement, "WOAH! That was amazing! It actually felt like you hit me! It's almost as if your hand really..." Mabel got punched again. "Well, it's amazing technology...wait a minute."

Helga proceeded to slap Mabel senseless.

"So sit back and enjoy the movie!" Helga then said, before slapping someone other than Mabel. It was her look-alike, Hilda.

"Hilda? What are you doing here?!" Helga rudely asked. "Don't you have some _non-film_ plans for this afternoon?"

"Uh, I'm just looking for the exit." Hilda replied.

"Well, either way, sit back and enjoy the movie." Helga then said to the viewer and slapped Mabel correctly.

"That's definitely 2D!" Mabel angrily said.

"Dumbass..." Helga then said, rudely.


	3. Opening Sequence

**_Beginning Logo:_** ** _watch?v=y0GIhy3tHWM_**

In downtown Dallas, citizens were running in fear and terror from something. And from the looks of it, it was something gigantic and big. The SWAT team was shooting at it, and it proved to be gigantic.

The ground shakes from what seems like giant footsteps. There are pieces of building debris falling everywhere, people getting crushed, power lines coming down, etc. - complete pandemonium. It all looks very much like a Japanese animated King-Kong or Godzilla movie. We hear the footsteps getting closer and the ground shaking becomes more intense - more debris falling. Then we see a huge golden shoe come into frame and smash a National Guard truck. Then we go upwards where we reveal the giant as Kid Trunks, now thanks to Dexter's cookies, he's a giant.

He continues his path of destruction - stomping on cars and buildings. Airplanes and tanks start firing at Giant Kid Trunks.

He looks irritated and says, "Cut it out butthole!" Kid Trunks swats at the planes, sending them crashing to the ground and stomps on the tanks. Then, something catches his eye. Kid Trunks reaches into a skyscraper and picks up a nice looking girl - Pacifica Northwest. He looks down at her in his hand and goes wide-eyed. The girl screams in terror as Butt-Head looks down at her and tries a few lame pick up lines.

He swats down a helicopter that is circling his head, "Dammit, I'm trying to score!" The helicopter goes down in flames.

As the SWAT team shoots at Gigantic Kid Trunks, hey notice giant footsteps coming from the other direction and turn the tank around. Through their binoculars we see a THREE-HUNDRED FOOT Goten coming from the horizon. The giant Goten is even more destructive than his friend, he's also breathing fire. Goten starts trying to pick up on Kid Trunk's girl. Kid Trunks puts the girl down and he and Goten begin to go at it, leveling the city with one of their stupid juvenile smack-fights.

 ** _Fade to: Morning, Goten's room_**

Everyone was there, Sherman, Penny, Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Irwin, Gerald, Arnold, Rhonda, all of Goten's friends from the cul-de-sac.

Kid Trunks is dead asleep on the couch. Goten shakes him.

"Trunks! Trunks! Wake up, wake up!" Goten shouted, and Kid Trunks came to.

"Goten, I was about to tie the knot!" Kid Trunks said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, that's great, but check it out! It's gone!" Goten then said.

"What?"

"The TV!"

"Yeah, and we have no idea where it is!" Sherman panickedly said.

"And the window's broken too!" Penny then said.

"Wait, what time is it?" Kid Trunks then said.

"6:30, and Mom's already panicking about it." Goten then said.

Still on the couch, the group looks over at the broken window. We see a crowbar lying on the floor, and the front door left open. Kid Trunks looks at the broken window, at the crowbar, the open door, then back at the empty space where the TV was. He does this a couple of times - piecing it all together.

"And I think I may have figured something out, Goten." Kid Trunks then said.

"What?" Goten asked.

"This sucks."

"Yeah! It really sucks!"

"This sucks more than anything has ever sucked before. We must find the jerk who took our TV." Goten once again said.

"Yeah, yeah!" Kid Trunks then said. "Go get Dipper and Mabel, we got some searching to do."

"Or...you could have insurance take care of everything." Penny then said, skeptically.

Kid Trunks and Goten then headed out the door quick and fast.

"Idiots." Rhonda then said.

"You're telling me. Let's go get them." Sherman then said.

 _There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation,_  
 _'Til school comes along just to end it,_  
 _So the annual problem for our generation,_  
 _Is finding a good way to spend it..._

 _ **Bearquarter2008 Presents**_

 ** _Mystery Shack, 7AM._**

It was another ordinary day at the Shack in Oklahoma. Grunkle Stan was getting the stuff ready for another day, Dipper was getting things ready, Mabel was riding on Waddles, and Soos was being silly like usual.

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"I'll get it!" Dipper then said. He answers the door, and sees Kid Trunks and Goten.

"What do you want this time, kid?" Grunkle Stan then said, impatiently.

"Goku's TV is stolen, and we're going on a journey to find it!" Kid Trunks then said, "Pack your bags!"

Mabel smiled as soon as she heard those words about a journey.

 _Like maybe_

 ** _A Mitchell Movie Productions Fanmake_**

 _Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy,_  
 _Or climbing up the Eiffel tower,_  
 _Discovering something that doesn't exist,_  
 _Or giving a monkey a shower_  
 _Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots,_  
 _Or locating Frankensteins brain,_  
 _Finding a Dodo bird, painting a continent,_  
 _Or driving our sister insane! (PHINEAS!)_

Soon, everyone grabbed their friends along with them.

 _This could possibly be the best day ever,_  
 _(This could possibly be the best day ever)_  
 _And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better._  
 _So make every minute count, jump up, jump in, and seize the day,_  
 _And lets make sure that in every single possible way,_  
 _Today is gonna be a great day!_

 _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

At the vacant lot, everyone was there, checking off the kids that were going on this trip.

"Alright, there's only a few people left." Sherman then said. "All that's left is Helga and Johnny, where are they?"

"At the county fair." Phoebe replied.

 _Lets put our heads together and design a master plan._  
 _We may miss dinner, but I know mom will understand_

 **Sherman:** _Well, we've got our mission and some pliers, yogurt, gumballs, and desire._  
 _And a pocket full of rubber bands, the manual on handstands,_  
 _A unicycle, compass, and a camera that won't focus,_  
 _And a canteen full of soda. Grab a beach towel, here we go!_  
 _(This is Ferb-tastic)_

And all the kids grabbed their rollerblades, scooters, bikes, ETC, and headed there.

 ** _Toon City: Road Trip._**

 _This could possibly be the best day ever,_  
 _(This could possibly be the best day ever)_  
 _And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better,_  
 _So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day,_  
 _And lets make sure that in every single possible way._  
 _(Seriously, this is gonna be great.)_

 _This could possibly be the best day ever._  
 _(Today is gonna be a great day.)_  
 _This could possibly be the best day ever._  
 _Today is gonna be a great day._

 ** _County fair, 9:34AM_**

They made it to the county fair, it was full of fun, rides, games, and food, like any other county fair.

"Where do you think they are?" Carl Wheezer asked.

"Well, Goddard's map says that they're at Karl's an-drop off." Jimmy then said.

"Are you sure?" Wheelchair-bound Carl Lewis, one of Sherman's friends, replied.

"That's what it said." Sherman replied. He then noticed that Johnny and Helga were on the ride.

 ** _On the ride:_**

As the ride went, Johnny Test was having a blast, wheras Helga could care any less.

"WHOOO! HELGA! HOLD UP YOUR HANDS LIKE THIS!" Johnny excitedly said.

"I'm not doing that!" Helga angrily said.

"HOLD YOUR HANDS UP, YOU DUMB BRAT!" Johnny then said, forcing Helga to get her arms up in the air.

"Now stand like this," Johnny then said, standing on the ride, Helga shrugged it off and decided to stand on the ride.

Johnny then pulled a pin out of the ride.

"Let me guess, I should pull one?" Helga asked, now having some fun, she did so. But then, the ride began to faulter, and it started to go faster and faster than usual.

"What in the world?!" Johnny shouted, shocked.

"It's not gonna hold, Johnny!" Helga worriedly said.

The 2 hung on for dear life as their friends watched in horror, but they grabbed a trampoline and ran to the ride.

"We'll be fine! W-We just gotta stick together!" Johnny then said, before hypocritically shoving Helga away from him.

"You said to stick together!" Helga said, angrily.

"Then why did you come at me?" Johnny asked, then he repeatedly punched Helga, while saying, "I had no choice!" Then, Helga fell, but the trampoline saved her life, where she landed in the arms of Sheen.

The ride exploded and Johnny was sent flying to the concession stand, but somehow, he landed safely. Sherman and the others rushed over, but then saw Johnny A-Okay.

"Whoa! Didn't see that comin'." Johnny then said. "Hey, guys!"

"No time, get Helga, and plan something out, I'll explain on the way." Goten then said.

 _Near the school_

Goten and Trunks looked around the school...

"Uh, I seriously doubt we'd be able to find it around the school." Penny then said, crossing her arms.


End file.
